


Post Breadom

by MisSuzyQ



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisSuzyQ/pseuds/MisSuzyQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some helmet party I made shortly after the Love and War update. </p><p>Soldier tops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Breadom

“Jane, I love you but sometimes you can be a real dumbass! Teleporting bread for three whole days? What the hell were you thinking?”

Thirty minutes had passed since a giant, mutant bread monster had attacked RED on their base and was cleverly exterminated by Miss Pauling. Sure, the monster could have been a result of the combination of his long past time of carrying canned bread through the teleporters and spending three days doing nothing but teleporting loaves bread from entrance to exit, but he was surprised when Engineer pulled him aside into the workshop. Of course he did all of that but the nerve Engineer had to belittle and blame him even in private caused his blood to boil.

 

Pointing at Engineer, Soldier replied, “Well you’re the dumbass, Professor! You told me to!” Engineer smacked the finger away.

“The hell I ever said anything like that!” Negative energy began to form like a dense fog around the Texan, slowly eradicating the calm demeanor he always held.

“You did! You told me that I could teleport as much bread as I wanted, I found bread, and I decided to spend the last three days of my life teleporting bread like you said I could! You’re just not man enough to admit you screwed up!” Suddenly Soldier was lifted off the ground, looking down into the thick brown lenses. His pupils burned due to the angry glare radiating behind them.

“You listen here,” Engineer yelled as he shook the man, “I spent the last three god damn days to save all our lives! You could have helped, could have done something productive or meaningful but you, you were a dip-shit that decided that all your precious little time was better used transporting bread with teleporters I done built with my own hands! You were playing around like a boy instead of fighting death like a man.” From under the brim of Soldier helmet he could feel those eyes threatening him with each work that bolted from his mouth. “Ain’t that what you really are though? You may look like a man but you’re nothin’ but a little boy.”

The comment was met with a punch to the corner of Engineer’s lip and another fist to Engineer’s stomach. Though Soldier was dropped he wasn’t fast enough to avoid a combination of punches along his jaw that only ended when he grabbed Engineer’s fist. The momentum of the punch made throwing Engineer over his shoulder and onto the table easy.

Engineer’s back exploded with pain as the table broke below it but he wasted no time reaching for the table leg and slamming it into Soldier’s helmet. With his head ringing, Soldier was rendered immobile, his feet dragging along the concrete floor backwards as Engineer shoved his back into the brick wall. Engineer slammed his back again and again into the bricks despite Soldier now punching his head.

Despite the pain coursing through his body and his anger towards Engineer, Soldier couldn’t help but feel slightly aroused by the sudden change in Engineer’s behavior. Though he loved Engineer being calm and smart, he was infatuated when he was furious like he was currently. That burst of raw carelessness and sheer brute strength that couldn’t be contained made Engineer exceedingly dangerous. That was the sort of man that could kill him in a blink of an eye without regret. A strong man like that could truly rival him and make him put up a fight. Every bit of his aching body craved for the challenge of getting inside a man like that.

Soldier wrapped his hand around the back of Engineer’s neck and pressed their mouths together, his lip blazed by the angry breaths from Engineer’s nostrils as he ran them over Engineer’s. At first Engineer resisted, pulling his head away from the smooth lips; but finally, with another tug into the face, their mouths crashed into each other with their teeth clanking together.

Tongues forced their entry into the other’s mouth. Soldier snapped his hands to Engineer’s ass and dug his fingers into the jean covered cheeks. Shoving all his weight onto Soldier, Engineer firmly trapped Soldier between the cold bricks and the scoring heat of his body.

The hands quickly slid under layers of material to clutch the bare ass and push their groins together. Engineer grinded with quick, strong strokes against his hard member. Soldier could feel the material along his zipper line become increasing tight and wet as precum began to trickle from him.

The moans that bellowed through their mouths made the passion in the mist of anger even more delectable to Soldier. With every movement and every fast breath that attacked his check, he needed to be inside Engineer. God did he want to be inside that man.

Finally Soldier’s chance came as Engineer suddenly ceased his blissful motions to remove his weight from Soldier. Both straps were slid off his shoulder. Side stepping, Soldier pressed a hand onto Engineer’s shoulder blade. Quickly he trapped his lover by pinning his chest against the wall. Against Engineer’s backside he tightly pressed his body, barely having enough room to slip the overalls and boxers down or even unzip his fly to release his erection.

Though Engineer’s skin was scorching, the feel of his ass felt phenomenal against Soldier’s throbbing cock that pressed against it.  “I’m going to fuck you, Dell,” Soldier breathed into the side of Engineer’s neck. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.” After spitting into his hand, he rubbed his cock.

“You dumbass that ain’t going to work well,” Engineer muttered into the wall only to be pulled back just a little. Despite the natural resistance his muscles gave, his arms were stretched diagonally towards the wall high as they could reach without him falling into the bricks. His palms were pressed flat against the bricks with their fingers interlocking.

“Well then, dumbass, you’re going to be sore after I’m done with you.” Before Engineer could reply, Soldier pressed the head of his cock into the entrance and struck the bundle of nerves. Engineer’s fingers tightened around his. Normally he would have thought to stretch Engineer before going in instead of after but his mind wouldn’t allow him to think far ahead in that moment. As a sort of compromise for the intense pressure Engineer felt, Soldier moved slowly out before thrusting hard and fast back in.

Tilting his head down, Engineer gritted his teeth to withstand the pain that came with each thrust. Finally a pleasurable sensation coursed through him as the head stuck into his prostate. A moan leaned from his mouth but he was quick to grit his teeth again. He wouldn’t let Soldier know he enjoyed this as much as he hated him in that point in time. He wouldn’t feed Soldier by chanting his name, begging to be released to yank at his aching cock or moan as a result of his good work. All those things fueled that man. Though he was the one being fucked he didn’t want to give Soldier all the power.

Even as Soldier began to pound faster and harder into Engineer, Engineer barely cracked. Soldier bit into the shoulder. That man was strong, almost as strong as him. Though the tightness of the asshole felt incredible with each movement, he only bit down harder. He wouldn’t permit himself to crack before Engineer no matter how good he felt.

Finally a loud moan escaped from Engineer that sounded desperate for sweet release. With pressure building within him as well, Soldier used the noise as an excuse to release his bite and bellow along with Engineer as he furiously thrusted in and out. Soon Engineer flung his head back, his cum spraying forward, causing his asshole to throb around Soldier’s cock. With a matter of a few thrusts, Soldier’s body erupted with blissful relief. By Engineer’s ear he screamed before releasing the hands.

Moving his fingers a few times, blood circulated through Engineer’s fingers again. He turned around to see Soldier shaking life back into his own hands before tucking himself back in and zipping his fly. Reaching down for his overalls, Engineer muttered, “Don’t think sex is going to make me stop being pissed at you.”

“I know, “Soldier replied, watching Engineer button his straps. “But now we know who the strong man is in our relationship.” Before he could blink, he was yanked from where he stood.

“Boy, you best know you only got lucky there because I let you get lucky!” Engineer flung open the supply cabinet and knocked down the shelves of important materials with his spare hand. “If I didn’t want sex with you you’d be a dead man!” Quickly, Soldier was flung into the furniture with barely any moving room. The door was secured shut with a table leg through the handles. “And you’re going to stay stuck there until I’m ready to give you make-up sex and not a moment sooner!”

Soldier bashed his shoulder against the metal door. “Dammit Dell I’m going to break out of here and when I do you’ll get what your cocky professor ass deserves!”

“I’d sure as hell like to see you try you dumbass hick!” Rubbing the bite shaped mark on his shoulder, Engineer walked out of the room. Normally when Soldier was mad, Engineer would talk Soldier into calmness. Today though he was furious and wasn’t going to take any more of his lover’s shitty attitude designated for him than he had to. There was no regret in him as he locked the door to his workshop and walked away. Perhaps in an hour or two, mercy would settle into his heart. Until that time came, he decided that he was hungry for something that didn’t involve wheat. Perhaps that fried chicken restaurant just down the road had something he needed.


End file.
